Yu-Gi-Oh Dawn of the Pharaoh
by TheNamesJunkie
Summary: The sequel you've all been waiting for, from the most popular and most successful Yu-Gi-Oh anime's of all time. Yugi, who is now starting a family, is also the father of his son, Yami Muto. But now, a great evil has awakened once again. Now that Bakura's evil half has returned, will the Shadow Games begin once more?
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh

Dawn of the Pharaoh

Chapter 1

There was once a legendary battle so powerful, so fierce, that some even say that it was fiction. Yugi Muto, who was well known for being a powerful and difficult duelist to face against. That such battle was against Marik Ishtars evil half. It was a long and brutal battle of the ages, but Yugi eventually won the battle with his egyptian god cards, Obelisk the Tormenter, and Slifer the Sky Dragon.

As years went by, Yugi Muto's other half named Atem, wanted Yugi to bring him to some egyptian ruins. He wanted him to bring him to these ruins, because he believes he has finished what he should have years ago. When they arrived, they both fought against each other. But to Atem's surprise, Yugi was victorious. As Atem crept further into the ruins, he disappeared and never to be heard from again.

Years later, Yugi is now raising a family with his wife, Tea Muto. Yugi is also raising his son which he named his son Yami after his old friend, Atem. But as a year passes, things are about to be different.

Inside some ruins, a man wearing an odd ring necklace around his neck begins to walk inside the egyptian ruins. He is accompanied by an elder man who seem to be showing the young man around the place.

"Thanks for the tour you two, I was always interested in these egyptian ruins." The man said.

"Eh no problem. Besides, I do this for a living." The older man said as they walk beside a coffin

"This coffin holds the corpse of an alleged thief. He was well known for going against the Pharaoh, Atem." The old man said.

The ring on the young mans neck begins to glow and point towards the coffin. "What the? Whats wrong with my Millennium Ring?"

The tour guide begins to back away from the young man and eventually flees, in fear of what will happen to him.

The young man becomes surrounded by a dark energy flowing around him. But, he then hears a familiar voice and not the good kind of familiar. "Hello Bakura, fancy meeting you here again." the voice said.

Bakura just stays silent from fear of hearing the sinister voice. "Well, I think its high time we meet an old friend of ours, or should I say, ancestor."

The dark energy slowly transforms into a figure that looks strikingly similar to Bakura and slowly enters his body.

Bakura's eyes roll back from the possession. When the figure disappears, Bakura collapses onto the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, the ring glows and Bakura starts to get up off the ground. When he was standing on his feet, he opens his eyes and looks at his hands. He clenches his fists and unclenches them over and over, trying to get used to the body.

"Well pharaoh, I think its time I should meet your new ancestor. Or should I say, you're so called, son." Bakura said as he walks down the steps.

Meanwhile in a city, a young man who is accompanied by Yugi Muto, is walking towards Yugi's card shop that his grandfather use to own, and enters it. Yugi is carrying a backpack He enters through the front door and starts walking towards the counter.

"So dad, what was it like back then when you were younger going against Seto Kaiba?" The young boy asked. Yugi lifts the counter's door and they both start walking in a hallway.

"I already told you, he fought with all of his strength, but he still failed. 'he walks in a bedroom' You see Yami, the trick behind dueling is having more than just 1 strategy. A trick that Seto Kaiba will never learn." Yugi said as he places his backpack on the ground. "Besides, why are you asking? You interested in dueling?" Yugi asked.

"Eh, kind of. My teacher is going to take us on a field trip to Kaiba Corp. Since, Kaiba owns a huge company and he also plays Duel Monsters, I was wondering if you would teach me a few of your, tricks." Yami said.

"Haha! Now thats the spirit!" Yugi said as he bear hugs his son. "Follow me, I'll teach you a few moves that I used against my opponents." Yugi said as he lets Yami go and walks out of the room.

They eventually walk outside and into a small arena for dueling. "Oh and do you have a deck on you as well?" Yugi asked.

"Uh… no not really. But I do have a few cards that I liked when I was a child." Yami said as he takes out a Zoa and a Metal Zoa from his front pocket.

"Oh, those are some powerful cards. Wait here, I'm going to get you a deck suited for those." Yugi said as he walks back into the shop. As a few minutes pass, he comes back with two decks and two duel disks, one of the decks probably being his own. Yugi hands Yami a deck.

When they walk near the duel field. Yugi hands his son a duel disk and walks to the other side. "Okay son, get ready. I'll teach you as much as I can. Watch what I do okay?" Yugi said as he draws five cards.

He begins the duel by drawing one card from his deck and summons his celtic guardian to the field. Then he sets two cards facedown and activates an equip spell card named, Horn of the Unicorn. The attack counter goes from 1400 to 2100. Now a yellow horn pops out of the celtic guardians head.

"Well son, I think I'll end my turn." Yugi said as he folds his arms, waiting what Yami will do.

Yami looks at his deck for a moment. "Lets see... I draw one card correct?"

Yugi nods to Yami in agreement.

Yami draws one card and places it in his hand. He has a mixture of monsters, spells, and one trap. "So lets see... um..." Yami stands there looking at his cards.

"Ah, you don't know what to summon do you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I have-" "Don't tell me what you have son, just look at my monsters level stars." Yugi said as he interrupts Yami.

Yami looks at his hand and looks at Yugi's Celtic Guardian. "Wait a minute... it has 4 stars. So, and correct me if I'm wrong dad, but for level 4 and lower, they can be summoned normally. But, for the higer levels, they require some type of special requirement?" Yami asked.

"Thats exactly it son, so summon a monster if you can." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiles and grabs a card in the middle of his hand. "Okay then, I'll summon this valiant warrior! Kanan, the Swordmistress!"

The warrior appears on the field and unsheathes her sword. She holds her shield steady to defend herself. "Well, I suppose I'll place these three cards facedown." Yami said as he sets three cards. "I end my turn."

"Alright, I suppose I should step things up a notch since you know some of the rules now. Get ready Yami, I'm not gonna hold back no longer!" Yugi said as he draws a card.

*To be Continued*

(Criticize as much as you wish for this chapter, as it will help me improve in the future.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh

Dawn of the Pharaoh

Chapter 2

As Yugi starts his turn, he draws one card and places it to the left of his hand. "I think I'll attack with Celtic Guardian! Go my warrior, attack his Swordsmistress!"

After Yugi ordered the attack, he activates Mystical Space Typhoon and destroys his facedown on the right. The card reveals itself as Shadow Spell and becomes destroyed.

Celtic Guardian runs towards Kanan. Surprisingly, Kanan runs towards Yugi's Guardian. They both jump in the air and swipe at each other. The two warriors land in front of their opponents. As Celtic Guardian lifts its head and looks at Yami, Kanan falls over, with a large gash in her head.

"Well Yami, I suppose you didn't see that coming huh?" Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiles and responds, "No, in fact, I kinda expected it. Look at your monster."

Yugi looks at Celtic Guardian and notices that he's starting to fall over. When Celtic Guardian falls flat on his face, a puddle of blood appears underneath him.

"What? But how? My monster has higher attack points than yours." Yugi said.

Yami smiles and clicks a button on the Duel Disk. "More like, the same attack points."

Rush Recklessly appears on the field and Yugi is surprised from Yami's quick learning curve.

"Good, you've learned that you can use Quick Plays like trap cards. So how did you figure that out?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I assumed I could use it during your turn since you used your mystical space typhoon card that was set last turn, so I thought I could use it during your turn. And thankfully it saved me from taking damage, thanks to it giving my warrior another 700." Yami said as he picks the two cards up and places them in the graveyard slot.

Yugi picks up Celtic Guardian and places it in the graveyard slot as well. "I suppose that wasn't enough for you huh? Okay, I think I'll activate my Horn of the Unicorn's special ability! If this card is destroyed at all while its on the field and sent to the grave, I must send it to the top of my deck." Yugi says as he places Horn of the Unicorn on the top of his deck.

"Next I'll activate my spell card, Premature Burial. now I'll pay 800 life points to bring back my Celtic Guardian." Yugi said.

A portal appears and Celtic Guardian jumps out of it. "Next I'll sacrifice him to summon my Summoned Skull!" Yugi said as Celtic Guardian drops his sword and slowly transforms into a large skeletal like creature with electricity forming around it.

Yami looks at the monstrous fiend and looks at his hand, but notices something with similar attack power. "Maybe I can try to summon him later on to tackle against his monster later on." He said to himself.

"Okay Yami, I end my turn." Yugi said, as he folds his arms awaiting what Yami is going to do next.

Yami draws a card and starts reading it. "Eh, if it means to survive his monster, then so be it. I activate, Ancient Rules! This allows me to special summon a level 5 normal monster." He reaches from his hand and grabs Cyber-Tech Alligator.

Then, a monk appears out of thin air, and opens up an old scroll. Light begins to escape from it, and a large hand seeps from inside the scroll. The hand latches itself to the ground and the rest appears out of the scroll, revealing the being in the scroll to be Cyber-Tech Alligator. The reptiles eyes suddenly open and the one on the left appear to have a yellow glowing lense for an eye. There are gauges on the left of its torso and arm. The one on the torso seems to read battery levels. Right now it's at full charge.

"Wow, you even brought out your own monster that matches my Summoned Skull's power." Yugi said smiling.

Yami smiles and places ancient rules in the graveyard.

Suddenly, Yugi seems to be turning off his duel disk and ending the duel.

"Wait, why are we stopping?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiles and takes the cards out from the disk and shuffles them back in the deck. "Well you proved me that you learned rather quickly by just watching me. Keep that up and you may even be as good as me… maybe even better."

Yami smiles and shuffles all his cards back in his deck and places it into the disk for later. "I wonder what it will be like at Kaiba Corp?" He said to himself.

Yugi packs up his deck and walks back inside the shop, with Yami following him.

Later on the day, night falls and Yami is in his room sorting out some cards and adding his own cards to the deck. As he adds his own cards to his deck, he looks at the clock and sees that its almost 9:30 pm. "I best get ready for bed." Yami places his deck on the counter top and climbs into bed.

As morning arrives, Yami is packing up his things. As he walks towards the door, a young woman hugs him. "Have a good day at school son!" Then she hands him some money, mostlikely for lunch. He then walks towards the bus and sits by a male student. "So Danny, you looking forward to the field trip today?" Yami asked.

"I suppose, just hope it won't be boring as hell." Danny said.

Then a girl leans over to their seat. "Oh calm down Danny, it won't be that bad. Besides, we're going to see Seto Kaiba and his whole company!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Jessie. But he's just... well you know, weird. I mean, he's practically obsessed over that dragon of his." Danny said.

"Not to mention, the adaptations he constantly gives that card." another student said.

"Well Shiroku, it won't matter much. Because, at least we get a bit of a break from class for once!" Yami said.

"True, so there's no point to argue if we get a free pass out of school for the day." Shiroku said.

When Yami arrives at school, he sees his teacher directing the kids to the school bus to go to the field trip. He gets on the bus, and sits by Danny again.

"So where do you think we're going first?" Yami asked.

"Beats me. Besides, it'll be a snore fest either way." Danny said. Then he looks up, seeing Jessie giving him a very angry look.

"Good god, nothing spikes your interest at all these days." Jessie said as she crosses her arms and legs in anger.

As they arrive at Kaiba Corp, Yami's teacher directs them outside the bus and into the building. "Okay class, here we are at Kaiba Corporations. Our tourguide will actually be Kaiba's younger brother." The teacher said as the others look at her in excitement.

Then, an elevator opens and it shows a young man walking out the elevator, with Seto Kaiba behind him. "Hello class, I'll be your tourguide today. My name is Mokuba Kaiba. Behind me is my older brother who owns the company, Seto Kaiba."

"Yes, which I was also known as the champion back then." Seto said with a smile.

"Ahem. Former, champion." Mokuba said.

Seto glares at him, then just looks away.

"Anyways, shall we get started on the tour?" Mokuba asked.

"Mhm, we're on a tight schedule today." The teacher said, smiling nervously.

"Its all good. Now, lets head off to the duel field." Mokuba said.

As a few hours pass, the class are walking along a hallway. Then a person inside a room is watching the class pass by. He seems to mainly watch Yami walking along the classes. The person seems to be wearing a cloak of some kind, and has a hood over his head to hide his identity. He flips open a phone, and dials a number. After a few minutes of it ringing, a person with a deep sinister voice is on the other end.

"Do you have your target on sight?"

"Yeah I see him, but how am I going to force him to come to me?" The cloaked person asked.

"My guess, is to take one of his friends hostage. You have three choices. The first one would be Shiroku Kunikashka, I don't know much about him so best not to take him. The other is Danny Taylor, he's more or less a laid back person and is a close friend to Yami. The last choice, is Jessie Wheeler, she is also a close friend to Yami."

"Hm... I think Jessie would make a good damsel in distress." The cloaked person said.

"Okay good, so take her hostage, and don't forget to use the part of that ring I gave you!"

"Trust me Bakura, I won't." The cloaked person said as he closes the phone and hangs up.

He takes one last look at the class as they're walking off screen. He reaches into the cloak and pulls out a necklace of what appears to be a golden artifact. Its radiating a dark aura of some kind.

Then, a dark figure appears with a scythe in one hand from behind. "Well reaper, lets get this party started."

The two disappear out of the room into a black portal. Leaving no trace of them behind.

(To Be Continued)

(Feel free to criticize any aspect of the story, trust me. Anything you point out that might look unappealing can help.)


End file.
